Szron
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Rzecz o tym, że przeznaczenie nie zawsze da się oszukać, ale to i tak nie przeszkodzi ludziom próbować. Osadzone w Królestwie Pik, krainie lodu, chłodu oraz zimy. W królewskich komnatach samotnego pałacu z zimnego kamienia, gdzie pewnego dnia syn premiera poznaje małego księcia, przyszłego następce tronu.


**Uwagi: **Cardverse, łyżka miodu, ciężarówka dziegciu. Trochę dramy, trochę angstu. W sumie to wszystkiego po trochu. UsUk. Glosariusz z wyjaśnieniami na końcu.

**Postacie: **

Alfred – Książę i następca tronu Królestwa Pik.

Arthur – syn premiera, mag czasu, urodził się i wychował na dworze Królestwa Karo (jego ojciec piastował wtedy urząd ambasadora).

_Dedykowane Ardw bo sesja i większość pomysłów to na pewno były jej pomysły 3_

**Szron**

_Tik-tak._

_Samotny odgłos kroków rozbrzmiewający w ciszy kamiennych korytarzy. Echo niosące się pod wysokimi sklepieniami, prowadzące dźwięk wzdłuż zimnych ścian skrytych w cieniu tkanych lodowym błękitem arrasów._

_Tik-tak. _

Arthur wychylił się zza pleców ojca, podziwiając nowy świat. Tak inny od ciepłych komnat wiosennego pałacu, który znał. Królestwo Pik okazało się diametralnie różne od Karo. Nie pachniało słodyczą kwitnących kwiatów, było za to mroźne i rześkie, pełne chłodu szarych kamiennych sal i witraży rzucających niebieskie światło.

Arthur chłonął to wszystko zaciekawionymi oczyma późnej wiosny. Poznawał każdy szczegół nowego miejsca, dopóki jego spojrzenie nie spotkało innego – jasnego jak zimowe niebo. Mały pucołowaty chłopiec o złotych włosach odziany w królewski granat zerknął na niego, posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech.

_Tik-tak._

_Wielki srebrny pik lśni w świetle niebieskich płomieni przemykających korytarzami. Lśnią także niedostrzegalne dla ludzkiego oka złote nicie magii, drżące jak liść na wietrze pod naporem nadchodzącej siły. Niektóre są grube i mocne, inne cienkie i ulotne. Wszystkie prowadzą do jednego źródła, do pierwotnej mocy, która pozwala im istnieć. Wystarczy wyciągnąć dłoń, schwycić jedną z nich w palce, przez chwilę podziwiać jej barwę w bladym świetle księżyca, a potem szarpnąć._

_W tym momencie gdzieś w nocnym zaciszu świata ktoś na zawsze stracił swoją magię._

_Tik-tak. _

Arthur przyglądał się chłopcu, podczas gdy ten bawił się w śniegu. Miękki puch przylegał do jego granatowego stroju, lepił wilgocią jasne kosmyki, błyszczał w słońcu zimowego poranka.

\- Moja magia jest lepsza niż twoja – oznajmił, podchodząc do Alfreda – małego pikowego księcia.

Ten podniósł na niego wzrok, podczas gdy jego policzki zaczerwieniły się napływającą do nich wciąż jeszcze ciepłą krwią.

\- Wcale nie! – oznajmił z przekonaniem, dumnie i wyzywająco, aż coś zabłysło w jego dużych błękitnych oczach. – Patrz!

Arthur patrzył. Pobłażliwie, z rozczuleniem starszego brata, jak Alfred za skupieniem unosi ręce i formuje nad swoją głową mały lodowy sopel. Na własne oczy widział w tej chwili magię zimy, jedyną w swoim rodzaju, przynależną tylko i wyłącznie Królom Pik. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko, ale Arthur powstrzymał siłą woli formujący się na jego twarzy uśmiech.

_Jest niezwykła_, pomyślał, choć nie przyznałby tego na głos.

Zresztą on też posiadał magię jedyną w swoim rodzaju, choć Alfred przekonał się o tym dopiero chwilę później, gdy nagle sopel zmienił się w wodę, która spadła wprost na niego.

Tym razem Arthur nie wytrzymał. Jego śmiech rozbrzmiewał nadal, gdy mały Alfred rzucił się na niego z zaciśniętymi mocno piąstkami.

(Magia czasu była naprawdę wspaniała.)

_Tik-tak._

_Kroki cichną, gdy otwiera się brama na dziedziniec. Mocny porywisty wiatr szarpie arrasy, próbując zerwać je ze ścian. Na zewnątrz niepodzielnie króluje zamieć, wirujące wściekle białe płatki śniegu. Ostre jak nóż godzą we wszystko, co stanie im na drodze._

_Wszystko prócz jednej osoby, która stawia pierwszy krok na grubej warstwie miękkiego puchu. Krok za krokiem w świetle księżyca, pod nocnym niebem usianym miliardem gwiazd. Każda z nich to jedna osoba, jeden mag w wielkim świecie Czterech Pór. _

_Wśród nich dwie błyszczą wyjątkowo jasno._

_Tik-tak._

\- No chodź!

Alfred nie odpowiedział od razu. Z ociąganiem spojrzał na swoje buty. Arthur był zniecierpliwiony. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili mogą ich znaleźć. Nieobecność księcia na porannych zajęciach zostanie szybko zauważona, ale to nie stanowiło największego problemu.

Wiedział, że jeśli ich znajdą najprawdopodobniej już nigdy więcej nie pozwolą mu zbliżyć się do Alfreda.

Alfred też to wiedział.

\- Musisz podjąć decyzję! – ponaglił Arthur, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

Zaplanował to już dawno temu, gdy tylko odkrył zapomnianą salę oplecioną nićmi czasu. Było to pomieszczenie stare jak zamek, pamiętające jego pierwszych władców. Dawniej zapewne służyło nadwornym magom czasu, zanim…

Ach, to nie miało znaczenia. Arthur potrafił je otworzyć i to wszystko, co teraz się liczyło.

\- Alfred!

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok. W jego oczach zabłysła determinacja i Arthur wiedział już, że książę podjął decyzję. Poczuł, jak małe pulchne palce zaciskając się na jego kościstej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, czując dziwny ucisk w żołądku.

\- Arthur! – powiedział pewnym głosem Alfred.

Starszy dzieciak skinął tylko głowę i pociągnął go za sobą. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł powiedzieć jego ojcu, że król nie ma prawa posiadać przyjaciół.

Uważał to za kompletną bzdurę.

_Tik-tak._

_Zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Ręką sięga do kieszeni wyjmując z niej srebrny ażurowy zegarek, w którego środku pyszni się ciemny szafir. Przesuwa opuszkiem kciuka niemalże czule po pokrywce, szepcząc słowa ginące w wietrznym huku. Po chwili idzie dalej pod granatowym nocnym niebem, przechodząc przez dziedziniec. Na ciemnym płaszczu nie osiada nawet jeden płatek śniegu. Na białym puchu nie widać nawet jednego śladu kroku._

_Tik-tak. _

Alfred się zmienił.

Nie był już mały i pucołowaty – czas wyciągnął go do góry, poszerzył barki, wysmuklił sylwetkę. Tylko twarz pozostawała wciąż jeszcze dziecinna, choć jej rysy zaczęły się wyostrzać, przystojnieć. Jedynym, co nie uległo zmianie były oczy – nadal tak samo błękitne. Arthur czuł teraz regularne uciski w żołądku – na każdy jego uśmiech, bliskość, śmiech. Znał już na pamięć zapach jego magii – rześki i mroźny, wiedział też, że z każdym dniem rząd i ojciec Arthura – premier, coraz mniej przychylnie patrzą na tę znajomość.

Gdyby tylko znali prawdę.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał – oznajmił mu Alfred tamtego zimowego wieczora, gdy siedząc razem w gabinecie Arthura popijali mocną korzenną herbatę, pachnącą goździkami, cynamonem i pomarańczą.

_Też nie chcę, głuptasie, _pomyślał Arthur, zaciskając mocniej długie palce wokół rozgrzanej filiżanki.

\- To tylko kilka dni. Może miesiąc. Nie dłużej – zapewnił Alfreda, choć uparcie unikał jego wzroku.

Dni mogły przerodzić się w miesiące, miesiące w lata. Arthur nie wiedział, kiedy znowu będzie mógł wrócić. Już teraz czuł na sobie spojrzenia ministrów za każdym razem, gdy kroczył wysokimi korytarzami. Słyszał ich przyciszone głosy, mówiące o tym, że żaden mag czasu nie powinien mieć tyle swobody. Arthur nie przejmował się nimi, martwił się tylko, że nie zobaczy znowu Alfreda.

\- Chcą się ciebie pozbyć – zauważył książę marszcząc brwi. Skrzywił się, gdy Arthur nie zaprzeczył. – Nie mają prawa. Jestem księciem, ja… - urwał, spuszczając wzrok.

Arthur spojrzał w bok. Nie odpowiedział od razu. Wiedział, dlaczego Alfred przerwał w pół zdania. Wiedział też, że król to tylko tytuł. W rzeczywistości nie jest niczym więcej jak marionetką w rękach swoich ministrów. Zrozumiał to z podsłuchanych rozmów, ze słów ojca. Alfred też zaczynał mieć tego świadomość, choć nadal odrzucał od siebie prawdę. Byli skazani na obcych ludzi, którzy _nie rozumieli_.

I którzy uparcie chcieli zostawić Alfreda samego.

\- Tak, jesteś księciem – odparł wreszcie. – Możesz im zabronić. Możesz zrobić wszystko. – Odwrócił się ku niemu.

Po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy jego oczy zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Chwycił dłoń Alfreda i uścisnął ją mocno.

\- Jesteś przyszłym królem, pamiętaj o tym, Alfred. Masz moc, której się boją. Obaj mamy.

Mogli sprzeciwić się im wszystkim. Skostniałej tradycji, która chciała uwięzić ich w złotych klatkach. Wystarczyło jedno słowo i Arthur czekał na nie, siedząc jak na szpilkach. Na krótką chwilę spostrzegł w oczach Alfreda ten sam wyraz co kilka lat temu, gdy jako mały chłopiec wahał się, czy może sprzeciwić się swoim nauczycielom. Teraz też wszystko zależało od niego. Później Arthur nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w tamtej chwili poczuł ukłucie zdradzieckiego strachu.

_Co jeśli powie „nie"?_

Ale Alfred nie powiedział „nie". W następnej minucie jego oczach pojawiła się dobrze już znana Arthurowi determinacja i mag wiedział, że wszystko jest przesądzone.

Postawią się światu i zaprzeczą przeznaczeniu.

(Tego dnia pocałowali się po raz pierwszy.)

_Tik-tak._

_Pustka i cisza kamiennych korytarzy. Ani jednego żywego ducha – żadnych odgłosów przyciszonych rozmów, śmiechów, szurania stóp, trzaskania ciepłego ognia. Zima szaleje na zewnątrz, uderza w wysokie witraże. Wpada przez szpary w kamiennych murach, sprawia że niebieskie płomyki drżą pod jej naporem. _

_Dzisiejsza noc jest szczególnie straszna, pełna głosów gwiazd, cichych i niezrozumiałych szeptów. Melodia bogów, którzy obdarzyli ten świat magią._

_Tik-tak. _

\- Nie mogę w tym wyjść – zauważył Arthur, obracając się na pięcie przed trójskrzydłym lustrem.

Granatowy płaszcz zatańczył wokół jego kostek, srebrne guziki w kształcie pików zalśniły w niebieskim świetle płomieni, unoszących się wokół jego głowy.

\- To królewski kolor – dodał, marszcząc brwi i zerkając na Alfreda, który poprawiał pijący go krawat. – Wściekną się.

\- A niech się wściekają. – Alfred wydawał się nieporuszony, choć Arthur nie pamiętał, kiedy zaszła w nim ta zamiana.

Z dnia na dzień wydawał się co raz bardziej pewny siebie. Nie spuszczał już wzroku, nie podziwiał własnych butów, nie wahał się tylko jasno i dobitnie przedstawiał swoje zdanie. Arthur był z niego dumny, choć nie potrafił wyzbyć się wrażenia, że wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Nawet dzisiaj, na koronacji nowego króla, Alfred skwitował możliwy skandal niczym więcej jak wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Nie mogę w tym wyjść – powtórzył uparcie, mrużąc oczy.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie? – odpowiedź Alfreda była tak bardzo niezwiązana z tematem, że Arthur potrafił na nią tylko przewrócić oczyma. – Nie rób takiej miny.

\- Będę robił taką minę, na jaką mam ochotę, wasza wysokość.

Alfred wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mruknął.

Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do nowego króla, po czym pogładził wierzchem dłoni jego policzek.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie będę. Ale jesteś pewien, że mam wyjść ubrany właśnie tak? – spytał łagodnie.

Alfred spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Nie… - urwał, po czym pogrzebał w kieszeni uroczystego płaszcza. Wyciągnął z niej białą, jedwabną wstążkę, którą w następnej chwili przewiązał wokół szyi Arthura, dopełniając jego strój. – Chcę, żebyś wyszedł właśnie tak.

_Tik-tak._

_Na ścianach pojawia się szron. Cienka warstwa lodu zaczyna wspinać się po ociosanych kamieniach tworząc spirale i zawijasy – jedyny w swoim rodzaju wzór. Rozprzestrzenia się coraz dalej i dalej wraz z miarowym odgłosem kroków. Pokrywa całą posadzkę grubą warstwą, sięga ku sklepieniu, pełznie w stronę masywnych, rzeźbionych w czarnym drewnie drzwi._

_Tak-tak. _

Pięć lat później zaatakowali sporne wyspy, nie należące do nikogo. Pewnego dnia kadłuby wielkich, napędzanych parą statków powietrznych przysłoniły niebo, skrywając małe skrawki zapomnianego lądu w półmroku. Arthur podziwiał to z przeszklonej części kapitańskiego mostku, chłonąc wzrokiem malutki świat u jego stóp. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, jakby chciał schwycić małe wysepki w dłoń i zgnieść je w swoim ucisku. Alfred obserwował go stojąc z tyłu, z szerokim uśmiechem patrząc na ten dziecinny zachwyt, dopóki Arthur nie obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Są nasze – stwierdził, a Alfred skinął głową. – To… Niesamowite uczucie, prawda? Kiedy nic cię nie ogranicza, kiedy nikt nie może ci rozkazywać… - urwał i pokręcił głową. – Udało nam się.

\- Jesteśmy wspaniali – podsumował Alfred z wesołym rozbawieniem. – A to dopiero początek! – oznajmił z przekonaniem, podchodząc do Arthura.

Ten obrócił się z powrotem w stronę widoku, który rozpościerał się pod nim. To miejsce było tylko testem ich siły – i tak nikogo nie obchodziło. To na coś większego mieli apetyt. Może nawet i na świat… Czemu nie? Mogli wszystko! A najlepsze było to, że mieli przed sobą wieczność. Magia Arthura sprawiła, że od skończenia dwudziestu trzech lat nie postarzał się ani o dzień.

\- Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy, co? – spytał z rozczuleniem, gdy poczuł jak Alfred obejmuje go w pasie i opiera głowę na jego barku. – Powinieneś zachowywać się bardziej po królewsku, wiesz? – mruknął, pstrykając go w nos.

Alfred roześmiał się.

\- Ja? Niecierpliwy? I kto to mówi… Powiedz, zbliżają się twoje urodziny, prawda? Chcesz jakiś prezent – spytał, zerkając na Arthura.

Mag czasu wyprostował się i spojrzał w dal. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry formując półuśmiech, a w oczach mignęło coś, jakby przewrotna iskra.

\- Te wyspy. Daj mi je. Pozwól mi je zdobyć – powiedział cicho.

Następnego dnia, gdy stopy Arthura dotknęły ziemi, zielony raj przestał istnieć, zmieniając się w czarną krainę śmierci. Tam gdzie przeszedł wszystko więdło i usychało, mury pękały obracając się w niwecz. Ludzie padali bez życia, a ich ciała zmieniały się nie do poznania, kurczyły się w sobie, przecinane siatkami splątanych zmarszczek. Ich przegrana była oczywista.

Można walczyć z ludźmi, ale nie można walczyć z czasem.

To była pierwsza z licznych zwycięskich kampanii Królestwa Pik.

Byli niepokonani.

(Dopóki pewnego dnia Alfred nie postanowił zakłócić równowagi, pozbawiając harmoniczny świat jednej z czterech pór roku.)

_Tik-tak._

_Marmurowa posadzka sali tronowej także ginie pod grubą warstwą lodu, który pełznie dalej w stronę wysokiego posrebrzanego tronu. Tykanie zegara rozbrzmiewa w ciszy, opieszałe choć miarowe, powtarzalne._

_Wieczne._

_Tik-tak._

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! – Głos Arthura podniósł się gwałtownie o kilka oktaw w górę.

Rozparty na fotelu Alfred splótł ręce przed sobą i oparł je na kolanach, pochylając się nieco w stronę swojego rozmówcy. Jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego – było puste, wyprute z emocji podobnie jak blada twarz, na której nie drgnął żaden mięsień. Nic w sylwetce króla nie pokazywało jego irytacji. Świadczyła o niej tylko i wyłącznie temperatura, która nagle spadła w całym pomieszczeniu. Arthur zauważył, że wraz z każdym słowem z jego ust ucieka siwa ulotna mgiełka.

Był styczeń.

Zima.

Alfred był w swoim najgorszym stadium.

Arthur poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który wspiął się po jego kręgosłupie.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał Alfred, unosząc brwi w starannie wystudiowanym geście uprzejmego zdumienia. To jedno słowo, jakby stworzone z lodu, zawisło na chwilę pomiędzy nimi. – Właściwie kto mi zabroni, Arthur? – ciągnął dalej król uprzejmym tonem, który prawie wybrzmiał pobłażliwie w jego sinych ustach.

Arthur poczuł jak stalowa obręcz zaciska się na jego żołądku. W głowie rozbrzmiewał mu dźwięk tykania nieregularnego zegara jego magii, niemalże namacalnie czuł, jak minutowa wskazówka pędzi jak szalona, zataczając coraz szybsze koła.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić – powtórzył uparcie, dusząc w sobie chęć cofnięcia się o krok.

\- Dlaczego? Boisz się, że go skrzywdzę? Twojego „przyjaciela"? – Coś w sposobie, w jaki Alfred wypowiedział to słowo sprawił, że Arthur zadrżał na całym ciele. – Króla Karo? A może wolisz go bardziej niż mnie? Powiedz, tylko szczerze. Stęskniłeś się za nim? – spytał, zniżając głos.

Arthur wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedź, ale wiedział też, że żadna odpowiedź nigdy nie usatysfakcjonuje Alfreda. Nie, nie Alfred – poprawił się w myślach. Zimowego Króla, który przemawia jego ustami, patrzy jego oczyma i sprawia ból jego rękami. Arthur powtarzał to sobie każdej zimy. To nie wina jego głuptasa, to nigdy nie była jego wina. To szaleństwo, które zostało mu przypisane w gwiazdach. Arthur powtarzał sobie to już wiele razy, ale nie mógł zmienić rzeczywistości.

Z każdym rokiem coraz mniej kochał Alfreda.

Z każdym rokiem jego ręka coraz częściej sięgała do kieszeni, w której krył się mały srebrny zegarek.

_(Król Pik nie może kochać.)_

\- Przepraszam. – Cichy głos za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Arthur nie obrócił się w ich stronę, chowając twarz w otwartych dłoniach. Coraz bardziej tracił cierpliwość, miał coraz mniej siły by znosić tę huśtawkę. A okresy wydłużały się coraz bardziej. Zima u Alfreda zaczynała się już początkiem listopada i trwała do pierwszych roztopów końcem lutego, lato…

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył natarczywy głos, w którym rozbrzmiewał autentyczny żal i smutek.

Nie, nie autentyczny – poprawił się w myślach (ile razy robił to w ciągu roku). To kolejna faza ich ciągłej gry z przeznaczeniem. Osłabienie związane z letnim przesileniem, które wpędzało Alfreda w stan przypominający depresję. Arthur nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Ten okres czy jego szaleńcza i zaborcza mania zimy. W tych okresach przynajmniej chciał go zabić, teraz zaś…

\- Arthur, proszę otwórz. Muszę cię zobaczyć! Nie mogę już wytrzymać! Proszę! Nie mam siły, to okropne, ja jestem okropny! Masz pełne prawo nie chcieć mnie widzieć. Znowu cię skrzywdziłem? Przepraszam, bogowie, nie pamiętam… - słowa przeszły w nieartykułowany jęk i Arthur poczuł ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, że drga na całym ciele.

Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma tego długo. Zegarek leżał na biurku, wabiąc szafirowym oczkiem, zachęcając do użycia. Mógł w nim zamknąć wszystko, co tylko zapragnął. Całe królestwa, chwilę w czasie, wspomnienia… Nawet króla. Mógł zrobić z nim wszystko, bo było to nic innego jak magia czasu – starożytna i potężna, wiążąca swoimi nićmi to, co zapragnął. Wyrzucająca z obiegu rzeczywistości.

Straszna.

Usłyszał głuchy łoskot, gdy Alfred najprawdopodobniej zsunął się po drzwiach i uderzył o nie plecami. W tym stanie często nie potrafił ruszyć się nawet z łóżka dręczony niewypowiedzianym bólem, a co gorsza – wyrzutami sumienia za wszystko, co dokonał zimą. Arthur westchnął i dał za wygraną. Powoli, krokiem skazańca, który sam wybrał taki los, ruszył w stronę drzwi, które otworzył nieśpiesznie, przygotowany na kolejną porcję przeprosin. Ta spadła na niego niepowstrzymaną falą i zimnym jak lód ciałem Alfreda, które zacisnęło się wokół niego w silnym uścisku. Łzy króla moczyły jego szatę, zwilgotniały policzek, pozostawiały słony smak na języku, choć Arthur nawet nie wiedział, skąd czuje go w ustach. Wreszcie Alfred przestawał szlochać, podnosił na chwilę wzrok – spłoszony, zastraszony i milczał, czekając na przebaczenie.

Arthur znał tę sekwencję niemal na pamięć, ale tym razem coś uwięzło mu w gardle.

Alfred to zauważył.

_Będzie to pamiętał. W zimie_, zrozumiał Arthur i myśl ta wypełniła go nagłym strachem. Zesztywniał.

Alfred zauważył to także.

\- Boisz się mnie – powiedział cicho. – Bogowie, Arthur, jestem potworem. Jestem okropnym potworem. Musisz mnie zabić. Zabij mnie, proszę. To musi się skończyć, ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Ucieknij. Ratuj się. Nie chcę cię krzywdzić. To jest najgorsze, zawsze gdy sobie przypominam…

Alfred urwał, gdy nad jego ciałem przejęły kontrolę gwałtowne drgawki. Arthur miał najszczerszą ochotę wyrwać się z jego ucisku i odbiec w stronę swoich ksiąg, ale zamiast tego uścisnął go mocniej, najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- Głuptas – zaczął cicho, modląc się w duchu, by jego głos wybrzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie. – Nie mógłbym cię zabić. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić. Jesteś moim królem, jesteś moim… - głos na powrót uwiązł mu w gardle.

_Myśl o tym, co było. O tym, co było dobre. Co pamiętasz. Skup się, Arthur. Musisz to zrobić. Dla Alfreda, nie dla Króla._

Oparł łagodnie czoło na czole Alfreda. Przez chwilę w ciszy przyglądał się jego poczerwieniałej od płaczu twarzy. Wreszcie udało mu się pociągnąć myśl.

\- Kocham cię, Alfred.

Tak bardzo chciał, żeby była to prawda.

_(Przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać.)_

_Tik-tak._

Stali naprzeciw siebie.

_Tik-tak. _

_W sali tronowej nic nie zmieniło się od tamtego dnia. Wtedy zima także szalała za oknem, jakby przeczuwała, co za chwilę się wydarzy. Pałac był tak samo pusty i cichy – byli tylko oni i miarowe tykanie zegara. _

_Tik-tak._

Arthur podjął decyzję. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Chłodny metal zegarka niemal parzył jego dłoń.

_Tik-tak._

Zamknie wspomnienia Alfreda. Wszystkie, które dotyczyły ich obu. Król Pik nigdy nie powinien się zakochać. Arthur zadba o to, by naprawić ten błąd.

_Tik-tak._

Złota pajęczyna magii oplatała ich gęstą siecią, ale Arthur jej nie widział.

_Tik-tak._

Alfred klęczał pokonany – nawet on nie mógł walczyć z czasem. A mimo to zdobył się na ostatni gest, wyciągając dłoń przed siebie, jakby chciał w nią coś złapać.

A potem szarpnął.

Arthur poczuł, jak coś wyrywa się z jego piersi. Ból nie do zniesienia przeszył jego ciało. Srebrny zegarek wyślizgnął mu się z palców.

_Tiiiiiiik-tik-tiiiik-tik._

Szalejące wskazówki zegara. Jasne światło. Matowiejący blask wielkiego szafira.

_Tak._

_Tiiiik-tak. Tiiiik-tak. Tiiik-tik. Tak._

_Wskazówki zegara zaczynają przyspieszać, obracać się coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej chaotycznie wbrew swej naturze. Alfred czuje to – pulsujące życie w kieszeni płaszcza barwy królewskiego granatu, ale nie przyspiesza. Jego krok pozostaje tak samo miarowy, podczas gdy lód skuwa całą komnatę. Król Zimy dociera wreszcie do podwyższenia, zajmując miejsce na wysokim tronie. Blade światło księżyca na chwilę uwalnia się spod władzy ciężkich, burzowych chmur i pada wprost na jego twarz, sine usta poruszające się bezdźwięcznie._

_Alfred wyjmuje zegarek z kieszeni po raz kolejny. Wypuszcza go z dłoni, pozwalając opaść, aż ten wreszcie zawisa na drobnym srebrnym łańcuszku, kołysząc się lekko. Szafir lśni, ale jest to złudzenie. Gdy tylko księżyc znika znowu za chmurami, staje się matowy – jest taki od tamtego dnia_

_Alfred chwyta zegarek drugą dłonią, opuszki jego palców przesuwają się łagodnie, niemalże z czułą pieszczotą po wykończonej ażurem pokrywce. Wyznacza krzywizny i zagłębienia miękkiego metalu, praktycznie czuje pulsujące słabo życie, skryte w sercu zegara. Alfred pochyla się i składa pocałunek z zimnym srebrze – w miejscu, w którym jego usta go dotykają powierzchni, pojawia się szron. Jego usta poruszając się znowu, tym razem jednak można usłyszeć cichy szept, rozbrzmiewający jak krzyk w milczącej sali._

_\- Na zawsze jesteś mój, Arthur. Czy to nie cudowne? Przecież właśnie tego chcieliśmy. Och… Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś genialny, Arthur._

_Jego dłoń po raz ostatni zaciska się na zegarku, jakby chciała tym imitować ludzki uścisk. Po chwili przedmiot wraca z powrotem do kieszeni, opadając obok białej, jedwabnej wstążki._

_Gdzieś w wieczności jednej chwili rozbrzmiewa niesłyszany przez nikogo krzyk. _

_Tik-tak._

**Glosariusz:**

Ponieważ fanfick powstał w oparciu o sesję z bardziej skomplikowanymi założeniami oraz światem przedstawionym, a nie było czasu i sensu wpychać wszystkie, żeby tekst nie stracił na przejrzystości, poniżej kilka pojęć by rozjaśnić nieco sytuację:

_Świat Czterech Pór _– świat alternatywny do naszego, w którym główną siłę polityczną stanowią cztery królestwa – Pik, Karo, Trefl i Kier. Do każdego z nich przypisana jest jedna pora roku i związana z nią odpowiednia magia.

_Magia króla_ – magia króla to magia związana z odpowiednią porą roku. Dla Alfreda jest to zima, a jego magia to kontrola lodu, śniegu, zamieci itp.. Prócz tego król pełni także rolę zasobnika, z którego czerpią wszyscy magowie w danym królestwie. To połączenie, niewidoczne gołym okiem dla nikogo prócz króla, to właśnie wymienione w tekście złote nici magii. Król ma nad nimi pełną władzę, choć zrywanie i odbieranie komuś magii może być niebezpieczne nie tylko dla danej osoby, ale także jej otoczenia.

_Szaleństwo króla_ – jest to efekt uboczny bycia „zasobnikiem". Na przykładzie Pików – magia króla i magów królestwa najsilniejsza jest w zimie, wtedy też następuje wychylenie w stronę psychopatycznych zachowań, manii, wyzucia z ludzkich uczuć. Apogeum ma miejsce w czasie przesilenia zimowego, kiedy król wręcz słyszy głosy – przez co zazwyczaj jest zamykany w odosobnieniu. W lecie – najsłabszym okresie, następuje wychylenie w drugą stronę – depresja, nerwica, wyrzuty sumienia, osłabienie organizmu, bezsenność. W teorii jesień oraz wiosna powinny być neutralne dla Alfreda, ale ponieważ nie został odpowiednio wychowany (jak to robiono w stosunku do jego poprzedników, nad czym czuwał rząd z premierem) – uczucia wzięły nad nim górę, zakłócając normalny rytm. Szaleństwo dziedziczy się w chwili zostania królem.

_System rządów w Królestwie Pik_ – monarchia parlamentarna. A przynajmniej był taki, dopóki Alfred i Arthur nie postanowili namieszać.

_Magia czas_ – praktycznie najpotężniejsza i rzadko spotykana. Magów czasu albo zabija się w młodym wieku, albo ściśle kontroluje, by nie wymknęli się spod kontroli. Są taką… Bronią atomową naszego świata.

_Dopowiedzenie _– zniszczoną porą roku było lato i Królestwo Trefl, czyli główna opozycja na arenie politycznej Pików. Karo im sprzyjali, Kiery już dawno odcięły się od całego świata. Arthur wychowywał się w młodości w pałacu Karo, gdzie poznał Francisa – przyszłego króla tej krainy. Arthur chciał zamknąć wspomnienia Alfreda o sobie w zegarku, a potem uciec z nim do naszego świata i zaszyć się, przybierając nową tożsamość. Fick ten powstał dlatego, że obiecałam napisać „Bad end". Ha!

Więcej nie pamiętam. Ponieważ było sprawdzane przeze mnie i osobę, z którą pisałam tę sesję, możemy nie mieć świadomości, że niektóre rzeczy są niejasne.


End file.
